Dream Boy Sequel
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Ini lanjutan dari Dream Boy. Kali ini menceritakan tentang usaha seorang fan untuk dapat dekat dengan artis idolanya, bagaimana usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Kihae GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dream Boy Sequel**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Shin Donghee, Choi Minho, and Others**

**Pair : KiHae and Others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, dan sedikit (entahlah, sangaaaat sedikit) humor**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ini lanjutan dari Dream Boy. Kali ini menceritakan tentang usaha seorang fan untuk dapat dekat dengan artis idolanya, bagaimana usaha yang akan dilakukannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran! Mudah ditebak! OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Dream Boy Sequel ~**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Tuut … tuut …**

"Halo?" sapa Kibum pada si penelphone.

"Cepat jemput aku sekarang di kampus!" teriak seseorang di sebrang sana, noona dari seorang Kim Kibum, dia adalah Kim Heechul.

"Ish! Noona tidak bisa pulang sendiri apa?" ujar Kibum setelah kembali menempelkan telephone rumah pada telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Siapapun jemput aku sekarang!"

**Tuut… tuut ... tuut …**

"Huh!" sungut Kibum, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya juga Kyuhyun untuk menyuruh dia menjemput Heechul. Saat telah berada di depan kamarnya dengan anak pecinta game itu ia berpikir, 'mereka kan selalu bertengkar?' tanyanya dalam hati, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menjemput noonanya sendiri.

**Kyunghee University**

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya, ia sudah mendapat Surat Izin Mengemudi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kemana sih dia?" Kibum celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar, mencari noonanya hingga matanya menangkap sekumpulan reporter serta dengan beberapa orang yang membawa kamera tampak sedang mengikuti seseorang. Kibum terus memperhatikan sekumpulan orang itu hingga ia, memperhatikan siapa yang sedang di ikuti oleh mereka. Kibum menajamkan penglihatannya, seorang wanita, berambut panjang, serta memiliki tubuh sempurna idaman kebanyakan para wanita.

Kibum menyernyit, namun ia tersenyum ketika wanita itu membuka kacamata hitamnya yang kemudian menunjukkan mata indahnya.

"Donghae-sshi?" gumam Kibum, cepat-cepat ia keluar dari mobilnya, ingin melihat artis pujaannya lebih dekat lagi. Dilihatnya Donghae yang berusaha menghindari kumpulan awak media tersebut, Kibum ingin sekali membantunya namun,

"Kibum!" panggil Heechul tidak jauh darinya, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Heechul yang dengan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Heechul langsung saja memasuki mobil, Kibum kembali memperhatikan tempat Donghae dan awak media tadi, nihil, Kibum telah kehilangan jejaknya.

"Haahh," Kibum menghela nafas kecewa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil.

**Duuk!**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul kemudian memasukkan tempat bedak kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa noona." Jawab Kibum, tidak lama berselang mobil keluarga Kim itupun melaju menuju kediaman mereka.

**Sementara itu …**

**Duuk!**

"Huh! Mereka itu sama sekali tidak tahu waktu dan tempat apa?" dumel Donghae ketika telah berada di dalam mobilnya, supir pribadi yang bersiap-siap akan menyetir di depannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dia, sang supir pribadi adalah tempat Donghae menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama ini.

"Bayangkan saja, para reporter majalah selebriti itu mengikutiku hingga ke kampus! Menyebalkan sekali!" lagi ia mendumel kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu pasti sangat tidak enak!" tanggap sang supir pribadi yang langsung diiyakan Donghae dengan anggukan cepat.

"Kau tahu? Aku menunda kuliahku agar bisa debut sebagai penyanyi! Dan ketika aku ingin kuliah, mereka malah terus menguntitku!" ia berteriak, merajuk seperti anak kecil, sang supir pribadi terkekeh.

"Itu sudah menjadi resikomu sebagai bintang Hae, nikmati saja." Nasehat sang supir pribadi yang telah Donghae dan keluarganya anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Oppa benar! Itu, resikoku. Bagaimana jika kita ke toko ice cream setelah ini oppa?" ujar Donghae lebih ceria pada sang supir pribadi, yang dijawab anggukan serta, "tentu saja aku mau!"

"Yeay!" kemudian Donghae bersorak, menunjukkan sikap kekanakan, sikap yang tersamar jika telah di depan kamera media.

**Keesokan harinya …**

**SM High School**

Seperti biasa, Kibum tengah membaca buku dengan Kyuhyun yang bermain PSP disampingnya. Hari ini suasana kelas tidak begitu ramai hingga,

**BRAAK!**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" sengal seorang anak laki-laki yang mendobrak pintu tadi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas dan berteriak,

"ADA INFORMASI PENTING!" ujarnya –Choi Minho- menggebu kemudian tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak-anak lainnya tertarik, tanpa terkecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang kemudian melihat pada anak tadi, ingin mengetahui informasi apa yang akan ia beritahu.

"Akan ada casting drama terbaru teman-teman!" ujar anak itu menggebu, membuat anak-anak perempuan yang mengelilinginya tersenyum senang. Sedang Kibum dan Kyuhyun mendengus, 'tidak penting!' batin keduanya kompak. Di detik lain mereka kembali berkutat pada dunianya masing-masing yang sempat mereka tinggalkan.

"Memangnya peran apa yang dicari Minho-ah?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja peran anak SMU! Drama percintaan, kau tahu siapa aktornya? Choi Siwon!" kemudian terdengar suara gaduh anak-anak perempuan yang mengidolakan aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Huh!" dengus Kibum, Kyuhyun terkekeh, pemuda itu tahu benar jika sepupunya ini tidak menyukai aktor tersebut karena satu alasan, Donghae.

**Pulang Sekolah …**

Hari ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang yang paling terakhir di kelas mereka, sebenarnya itu terjadi setiap hari karena mereka tidak mau berdesakan dengan siswa-siswi kelasnya yang ingin lebih dulu keluar.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan hingga Kyuhyun berhenti di depan mading kelasnya, tertarik dengan brosur yang dibawa Minho tadi, perihal adanya casting drama. Dibacanya seksama isi brosur itu kemudian tersenyum riang.

"KIBUM!" teriaknya, Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya sempat kebingungan saat mengetahui sang sepupu telah menghilang, kemudian ia menoleh dengan raut wajah 'ada-apa?'.

"Kemari!" ujarnya lagi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, di depan mading kelas. Kibum pun menurutinya, "ada apa sih?"

"Kau harus ikut casting dan mendapatkan peran ini!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk brosur yang asih terpajang di mading, Kibum mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak tahu-menahu soal akting!" tolaknya.

"Dengar dulu! lihat siapa yang akan membintangi drama ini selain Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae! LEE-DONG-HAE!"

"Benarkah?" Kibum kemudian membaca serentetan kata yang ada di brosur tersebut.

"Ya iyalah! Disini Donghae noona dan si Siwon itu akan jadi guru, huwaaaah! siHae couple is real!" sorak Kyuhyun yang bermaksud mengompori Kibum.

"Ya! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku eoh?" protes Kibum, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae noona setelah sukses menyanyi, ia kemudian memulai debutnya sebagai aktris setahun lalu, kau juga yang mengatakan jika ia dipasangkan dengan Siwon dalam drama tersebut, terbentuklah SiHae couple di kalangan fans keduanya!" jelas Kyuhyun, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, itu memang benar adanya.

"Untuk itu kau harus mendapatkan satu dari tiga peran yang dicari! Siapa tahu kau mendapat peran bagus, dengan kau yang mendapatkan salah satu peran disini, bisa saja akan ada KiHae Couple." Ujar Kyuhyun terus mempengaruhi Kibum dengan segala angannya.

"KiHae?"

"Kibum dan Donghae, bodoh!"

"Aaaah! Kau benar Kyu-ah! Kalau aku berpartisipasi dalam drama ini, artinya aku bisa dekat dengan Lee Donghae!" sahut kibum yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa berakting sama sekali!" lanjutnya.

**PLETAK!**

"Sakit!" ringis Kibum.

"Kau ini pintar apa bodoh sih?" dumel Kyuhyun kesal dengan sepupunya ini.

"Maksudmu? Aku memang tidak bisa berakting!"

"Maksudku, aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa berakting, tapi untuk apa Heechul noona menjadi seorang pemain teater jika kau tidak belajar darinya?" jelas Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum tampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kapan castingnya dibuka?" setelahnya Kibum kembali membaca brosur itu baik-baik.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang, selama dua minggu ini aku akan belajar akting!"

"Yeay! Semangat Kim Kibum!"

Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah hingga, "tunggu!" intrupsi Kibum.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Tanpa menjawab, Kibum kemudian berlari kembali menuju kelasnya.

**BRAK**

Dibukanya pintu kelas itu dan berjalan ke arah mading kemudian mengambil brosur tadi, dibacanya ulang kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Judulnya, 'My Beauty Teacher, I Love You'" gumam Kibum.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan judulnya? Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya kisah cinta murid dengan guru cantiknya? Kau akan jadi murid jika kau mendapatkan peran dalam drama itu, kau masih ada kesempatan untyk mendapat peran murid yang mencintai gurunya."

"Benar juga sih, tapi apa aku bisa mendapatkan peran yang kuinginkan?" tanya Kibum, terdengar tidak yakin.

"Hei, hei, hei! Tidak boleh seperti itu! pikirkan Lee Donghae, pikirkan SiHae yang akan terus meluas dan dianggap nyata, tentu kau tidak mau itu terjadi bukan? dan yang paling penting, pikirkan KiHae!" lagi Kyuhyun berusaha mempengaruhi pikiran Kibum.

"KiHae?" tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat beberapa kali.

"KiHae lebih cocok daripada SiHae!" lanjutnya membuang muka, Kyuhyun bersorak.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan peran itu!" Kibum jawab dengan lantang, kemudian ia melipat brosur tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Itu baru namanya sepupuku Kim Kibum!" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memiting kepala Kibum.

"Lepaskan! Sakit pabbo!" protes dari si pemilik kepala.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang!" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa, mereka kemudian kembali melangkah pulang, mencari cara membujuk Heechul agar mau mengajari Kibum berakting.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**Krik… krik… krik…**

**Bagaimana? Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat mengetik ini. Setelah kubaca ulang, aku hanya dapat berkomentar,"ini konyol!" #miris.**

**Mana Kibum yang biasanya tampil cool? Mungkin karena disini dia perannya masih anak SMU, sedangkan Donghae beberapa tahun lebih tua jadi ya begitu, Sudah kubilang disini pada OOC -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dream Boy Sequel**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Kim Jung Woon, Choi Minho, Im Yoon Ah, and Others**

**Pair : KiHae and Others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, dan sedikit (hanya sedikit sekali) humor**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ini lanjutan dari Dream Boy. Kali ini menceritakan tentang usaha seorang fan untuk dapat dekat dengan artis idolanya, bagaimana usaha yang akan dilakukannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran! Mudah ditebak! OOC!**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

"_Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan._

"_Aku akan mendapatkan peran itu!" Kibum jawab dengan lantang, kemudian ia melipat brosur tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas._

"_Itu baru namanya sepupuku Kim Kibum!" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memiting kepala Kibum._

"_Lepaskan! Sakit pabbo!" protes dari si pemilik kepala._

"_Hehehe, maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang!" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa, mereka kemudian kembali melangkah pulang, mencari cara membujuk Heechul agar mau mengajari Kibum berakting._

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Dream Boy Sequel ~**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa?" Heechul bertanya dengan raut bingungnya ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan kompak duduk berada di antara dia, belum lagi wajah keduanya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Noona itu sudah cantik, tidak perlu melakukan perawatan begini." Sahut Kibum menatap malas segala peralatan masker wajah milik Heechul, terlebih ia yang menatap takut wajah Heechul yang terbalut masker.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menyalakan PSP yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Sstt!" desis Kibum pada Kyuhyun, yang dijawab dengan pandangan 'apa?', Kibum kemudian menunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya, noonanya itu kini telah menutup kedua matanya dengan mentimun.

"Noona, aku punya permintaan," Kibum memohon, Heechul kemudian melepaskan mentimun dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku berakting."

"Ada angin apa kau menginginkannya eoh?"

"Dia ingin ikut casting noona!" setelah mem-pause gamenya, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak dijawab Kibum, yang akhirnya diamini oleh Kibum.

"Tidak mau!"

"Noona!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah!"

"Kau akan memberiku imbalan apa eoh?" tantang Heechul, setelahnya tampak Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berkomunikasi lewat tatapan keduanya.

"Begini saja noona, jika aku mendapatkan tawaran itu, kita bagi tiga, bagaimana?" tawar Kibum yang tentu saja membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar ceria mendengarnya.

"Oke aku terima." Putus Heechul yang disambut high five oleh KiHyun.

"Jadi, kapan latihannya dimulai?" Tanya Kibum semangat.

"Sekarang juga boleh!" sahut Heechul.

"Sekarang kau berdiri disana!" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud, Kibum menurutinya, setelahnya Heechul mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja kemudian menggulungnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bingung pada Heechul setelah ia kembali mempause gamenya.

"Tentu saja untuk memukul kepalanya jika melakukan kesalahan!" Heechul jawab dengan mudahnya.

"Apa? Noona ingin membuat otak cerdasku menjadi bodoh eoh?" protes Kibum.

"Iya noona, kau tega sekali eoh?" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau ya? Aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu berakting kalau begitu!" nyatanya Heechul merajuk setelahnya.

"Baiklah noona! Tidak apa kok! Benarkan Kibum?"

"Demi Donghae!" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa suara pada Kibum, membuatnya seolah tersadar.

'Demi Donghae? Tentu saja!'

"Baiklah noona! Aku mau asalkan dalam waktu dua minggu, aku sudah bisa berakting dengan baik!"

"Itu gampang adikku sayang!"

"Sebagai permulaan, kita berlatih ekspresi dulu. tunjukkan ekspresi marahmu, sekarang!" titah Heechul, tatapan Kyuhyun maupun Heechul hanya tertuju pada Kibum kini.

Kibum terdiam, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian matanya membidik majalah lain yang ada di atas meja. Dia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, setelahnya dengan langkah dihentak menghampiri mejalah tersebut, mengambilnya kemudian menghempaskannya tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"APA?" geramnya ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulut, membuat si pemilik mulut kembali menutupnya rapat-rapat serta menggeleng cepat.

"Huh!" sungutnya kemudian berjalan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kupikir itu meyakinkan?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Heechul, Heechul mengangguk menanggapi.

"Euumm, coba sekarang ekspresi senang." Titah Heechul lagi bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Kibum kembali terdiam, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang ia anggap tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

'Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar?' batinnya bingung.

'Mereka tidak bertengkar dalam posisi sedekat itu!' ia kemudian tersenyum sumringah, tentu ia senang melihat dua orang yang dikasihinya akur.

"Natural sekali!" gumam Heechul masih menatap Kibum.

"Dia sangat cepat belajar ya?" tanya Kyuhyuyn berupa gumaman.

"Atau dia memiliki bakat akting?" sahut Heechul.

"Mungkin saja!" keduanya kemudian bertatapan seraya tersenyum.

"Eeerr, terus apa lagi?" intrupsi Kibum pada akhirnya.

"Kupikir cukup sampai disini Kibum-ah! Teruslah berlatih! Aku mau ke kamar dulu." tutup Heechul kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yeay! Kau hebat kawan!" puji Kyuhyun kemudian memiting kepala Kibum.

"Benarkah? Lepaskan aku pabbo!"

"Hehe, piece! Aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

Hari berganti minggu dimana Kibum yang rajin berlatih akting dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi juri. Dalam hal menghafal dialog, kemampuan Kibum tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia bisa dengan cepat menghafalnya, ia hanya perlu berlatih intonasi, artikulasi, serta mimik wajah saat mengucapkannya.

**Dan hari itupun tiba …**

"Jangan gugup oke?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya meremas kedua pundak Kibum pelan.

"Uh, eeumm akan kuusahakan!" sahutnya tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian menatap peserta lainnya, ada teman-teman dari sekolahnya juga nyang mengikuti casting tersebut.

"No 32!" panggil seorang staff, berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan dengan percaya diri berjalan menuju ruang casting.

"Minho?" gumam Kyuhyun, sedang Kibum merasa semakin gugup, Minho adalah seorang pemain teater di sekolahnya, tentu ia lebih pandai dari Kibum dalam hal seni.

**Ceklek**

"Silahkan masuk!" perintah Yesung, Minho berjalan dengan tenang hingga ia kini berada di hadapan Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, serta seorang cameramen, kemudian pemuda itu menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di bibirnya.

Yesung kemudian menyikut Siwon, kemudian memberi keode untuk menghampiri peserta audisi ini.

Siwon kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Minho, tentu membuat anak SMU itu smakin gugup, meskipun begitu ia tetap memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang actor favorit.

"Aku Choi Siwon, siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon setelah mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho.

"Minho, Choi Minho sunbae." Minho menjawabnya dengan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, meskipun begitu tampak ia yang salah tingkah.

"Wah, marga kita sama!" tanggap Siwon lebih santai, sedang Minho hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Donghae pada Yesung yang kini menyikutnya, Yesung kemudian memberi kode agar Donghae ikut bergabung dengan Siwon dan Minho lewat dagunya.

Donghae kemudian mengikuti langkah Siwon, berkenalan dengan Minho yang disambut baik oleh pemuda itu hingga,

"Oke cukup! Keluarlah!" ujar Yesung membuat Minho bingung.

'Tidak ada aba-aba action dan cut? Aku kan belum menunjukkan aktingku?' tanya Minho dalam hati, ia ingin mengutarakannya namun Siwon dan Donghae telah kembali ke tempatnya, serta menyuruh Minho keluar dari ruang casting dengan aba-aba tangan yang mengarah pada pintu keluar. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Minho akhirnya keluar dari ruang audisi dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa wajahnya masam begitu?" gumam Kyuhyun terus menatap Minho yang ebrjalan gontai, keluar dari ruang tunggu.

"Apa audisinya begitu sulit?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Hei, Hei, hei! Jangan begitu! Sulit baginya belum tentu sulit bagimu!" Kyuhyun memberi semangat walau dalam hatinya ia meragukan itu.

"33!" lagi, staff tersebut memanggil peserta audisi. Berdirilah seorang gadis yang sama percaya dirinya dengan Minho tadi.

"Oke, aktris sekolah kita mengikutinya juga!" lagi, Kyuhyun berkomentar.

**Ceklek**

Gadis itu, sebut saja Yoona, berjalan dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya terlebih ketika menatap Siwon, terlihat dari binar matanya yang menatap ceria, namun ketika menatap Donghae, binar mata ceria itu hilang berganti dengan wajah yang kemudian merengut.

Donghae berjalan menghampirinya, yang dihadiahi tatapan dingin oleh Yoona.

"Namaku Donghae, kamu?" ia mengenalkan dirinya ragu karena peserta di depannya ini membuang muka padanya.

"Yoona!" dengan ketus ia menjawab.

"Oh, yeah." Tanggap Donghae kecewa kemudian menarik tangan yang ia ulurkan, yang tidak disambut oleh Yoona, sedang Siwon dan Yesung menatap Yoona senang.

"Cukup, silahkan keluar Yoona-sshi!" ujar Yesung membuat kening Yoona berkerut.

"Apa? Tapi aku belum menunjukkan bakat aktingku!" protes Yoona, namun Siwon dengan lembut menyuruhnya keluar yang mau tidak mau diterima oleh Yoona.

'Apa karena aku bersikap jutek pada Donghae ya?' batin Yoona khawatir ketika keluar dari ruang casting, yang tentu dilihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa selalu wajah murung yang terlihat saat keluar dari ruangan itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa mengingat-ingat wajah peserta yang selesai mengikuti audisi. Wajah yang tadinya penuh percaya diri saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, setelah keluar berganti menjadi wajah bingung ataupun murung.

"46!" dan Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun tampak menyematinya.

"Tarik nafas!" instruksi Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Bagus, sekarang keluarkan pelan-pelan!" lagi ia berujar, Kibum setelahnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" ungkapnya kemudian memasuki ruang audisi.

**Ceklek**

Seperti sudah ter-setting dengan sendirinya, Kibum menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Donghae, sedangkan pada Siwon ia mendelik sebal, membuat ketiga juri tersenyum dalam hati.

Seakan lupa dengan tujuan semula, Kibum menekuk wajahnya ketika Siwon berjalan menghampirinya.

'Mau apa orang ini? Ingin beradu akting denganku eoh?' batinnya terus menatap Siwon layaknya hewan pemangsa yang menatap korbannya.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, namamu?"

"Aku? Kibum, Kim Kibum!" jawab Kibum membalas uluran tangan Siwon serta meremasnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'Boleh juga anak ini!' batin Siwon merasa remasan di telapak tangannya yang cukup kuat.

'Rasakan kau!' balas Kibum dalam hati.

"Mereka, sedang apa?" bisik Donghae pada Yesung, sedang Yesung hanya memberi senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kupikir anak ini penggemar beratmu Hae-ah!" balasnya, Donghae kemudian memperhatikan Kibum dari tempatnya.

'Tampan,' nilai Donghae kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke, cukup Kibum-sshi! Anda boleh keluar sekarang." Ujar Yesung memutuskan kontak mata Kibum dan Siwon, detik berikutnya mereka melepaskan 'jabatan' tangan masing-masing.

"Tapi,"

"Kibum-shhi, kau sudah menyelesaikan audisimu, sekarang beri peserta lain untuk mencoba." Kata-katanya yang kemudian diintrupsi oleh Donghae yang diakhiri senyuman.

"Baiklah," Kibum berujar pasrah meski masih penasaran, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae sebelum keluar dari ruang audisi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Kibum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hei! Kutanya bagaimana?" lagi ia bertanya karena Kibum yang bungkam.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Kibum setelah menerima cola dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Audisinya aneh!"

"Memangnya seperti apa?" kemudian Kibum menceritakan pengalamannya selama berada di ruang audisi beberapa waktu lalu.

**Tujuh hari kemudian …**

Karena telephone dari pihak yang meng-casting mereka kemarin, kini Minho, Yoona, dan Kibum telah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan, dimana setelahnya datanglah tiga orang yang mereka kenal sebagai juri saat audisi seminggu lalu.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang anak-anak!" buka Yesung seraya merentangkan tangannya pada ketiga orang di depannya, sedang dua orang lain, Siwon dan Donghae yang berada di antara Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul pada ketiganya.

"Kalian pasti sudah menebak bukan mengapa kalian dipanggil kesini?" tanyanya, ketiganya kompak menggeleng mengingat proses audisi yang mereka lalui diluar apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Kalian lolos audisi minggu lalu, selamat!" sahut Yesung yang tentu membuahkan senyuman di bibir Minho, Yoona, dan Kibum. Bukan hanya mereka, Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae pun tersenyum.

"Ya, ada apa?" ujar Yesung lagi ketika Minho mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Mengapa kami bisa lolos tuan?" tanyanya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil hyung saja eoh?" Yesung balik bertanya yang diangguki Minho seraya tersenyum senang.

**Flashback**

"Kau yakin ingin memakai anak SMU?" ujar seorang pria bertubuh atletis pada seorang pria lain di depannya.

"Tentu saja Siwon-ah!" ujar pria lain itu, sang sutradara, Yesung.

"Kenapa kita tidak memakai aktor dan aktris yang sudah berpengalaman saja?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Aku menginginkan akting yang natural Hae! Kita mencari peran anak SMU, untuk itu kita memakai pemain yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di tingkat SMU." Jelas Yesung lagi.

"Dan proses castingnya pun lain dari yang lain." Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum, membuat matanya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Lain dari yang lain?" seperti apa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Begini, kita bertiga akan menjadi juri. Saat peserta sudah memasuki ruang casting, kita lihat ekspresi wajahnya saat melihat kalian. Jika dia tersenyum pada Siwon, artinya Donghae yang akan menghampirinya sekedar berkenalan. Jika ia tersenyum pada Donghae, maka Siwon yang akan menghampirinya. Bagaimana?" Yesung menutup penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Berkenalan? Apa gunanya?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti, dimana pertanyaan tersebut diangguki Donghae.

"Kita membutuhkan tiga orang. Yang pertama seorang pemuda yang mengagumi kalian berdua, yang kedua seorang gadis yang mengagumi Siwon saja, dan yang terakhir seorang pemuda yang mengagumi Donghae saja."

"Terusa apa hubungannya?" kembali Siwon bertanya pada Yesung.

"Ya kita meluluskan peserta casting dari sana."

"Untuk yang kedua dan ketiga itu mudah, bagaimana dengan yang pertama? Siapa yang akan memghampirinya? Aku atau Siwon?"

"Itu? terserah kalian!" jawab Yesung enteng kemudian tertawa kecil.

'Dasar sutradara aneh!' batin Siwon.

**Flashback END**

"Nah begitu ceritanya! Aku ingin kalian bertingkah seperti saat kalian audisi ketika bertemu dengan dua orang ini." Ujar Yesung menunjuk Siwon dan Donghae.

'Hanya seperti itu dan aku berlatih keras selama dua minggu untuk persiapan casting konyol itu?' batin ketiganya kompak.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**


End file.
